


[Podfic] together undivided (forever we'll be free)

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Series: Podfic Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Amputation, Harlequin, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: As captain's clerk aboard Ocean's Shield, Steve Rogers is not the naval hero he hoped he would be. But when his ship comes across the dread shipWinter, everything changes.





	[Podfic] together undivided (forever we'll be free)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [together undivided (forever we'll be free)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491532) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



> Thank you mwestbelle for having blanket permission!  
> I never knew how much I needed this pirate!au  
> I hope you enjoy it~

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/vubyzgx0svxxw3rzq5272zqnrjthnp0r) | **Size:37.9** MB | **Duration:** 00:59:26

[alternative link at dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ipxouna53tncbyu/%5Bmcu%5Dtogether%20undivided%20%28forever%20we%27ll%20be%20free%29.mp3?dl=0)  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Warning not included with original tags: characters get a bit handsy while at a monastery.
> 
> This fulfills my 2018 bingo card: Harlequin  
> and the June Challenge:Water
> 
> Link to the full Card [at my dreamwidth](https://night-inscriber.dreamwidth.org/30012.html)


End file.
